Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to handlebar grips for vehicles and, more specifically, to handlebar grip assemblies for scooters.
Description of the Related Art
Riding on vehicles such as scooters, bicycles and other ridable vehicles is a popular recreational activity. Ridable vehicles have become popular among many age groups and there are different variations and designs. Conventional scooters and ridable vehicles generally have at least two wheels and some type of steering mechanism. Other vehicle designs include three or more wheels. Scooter designs have also become more compact and convenient. With the increase in scooter popularity, there has also been a significant increase in the demand for scooter accessories.